


Mauve's Granddaughter

by robinleafs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Country & Western, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Family Secrets, Gay Rights, Girls Kissing, Grandmothers, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Small Towns, Summer Vacation, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinleafs/pseuds/robinleafs
Summary: the typical countryside girl spending her summer with her granny and helping her raise tomatoes under the hot sun. just that this time, the neighbour next door has a gay granddaughter and ends up grasping the protagonist's attention. in a totally gay way.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. beck's notebook

_Every summer I visited Auntie Mauve in her little village home, far away from the city. Surrounded by sunflowers and the wildlife, I used to run around with the cats and take care of the ground for harvest, as well as greeting the few neighbours as I trotted down the hills towards the centre, to buy the daily bottle of milk and bread. It was me and my grandmother, in her village house, and most of the time Auntie Mauve joined and laughed along with us, creating beautiful memories together._

_But that summer, everything was about to change. Granny had become sick and I was coming over to help her with the household, but when I walked through Auntie Mauve's door, her granddaughter was joining her for breakfast. And she was staying for the whole summer._


	2. 25th of June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is beck's notebook. it belongs to Street Flowers of May, n°5. if you find this book by any means, please contact 0953718692. 
> 
> ginger was here x
> 
> this girl here, she's mean and stole my sandwich. 
> 
> and her heterosexuality ;)
> 
> told you guys she's mean

_am I supposed to say "dear diary" at the top of the page? i don't know. i think people only write that when they are thinking about what they should write or are clueless about what is worthy of remembering. so today, i'm going to write exactly that same phrase, because today I have nothing interesting to talk about. i'm packing my stuff to go and live with my granny for a whole three months, away from my friends and home, probably starving because of the same vegetables she cooks every single darnit evening. apart from the food issue, I can't quite imagine anything better than waking up to a grasshopper having a tea party at my bed and the chickens cooing their usual rise and shine, in their chick language. Everything is simple and beautiful. The air smells fresh. There are no mean kids flashing their phones at you or laughing at your clothes. Everything is pure and makes sense, like every little piece of the village is intertwined and connected, making up a legitimate truth. That is how a village feels like. The answer._

_Oh, hold on, mom's demanding my presence from the kitchen. She's probably going to stuff an anti-mosquito spray into my backpack. She's been yelling about it the whole morning like I'm stupid._

_Darn it, I didn't start with my usual Dear Diary._

_Update:_

_My backpack is finished. It's quarter after four, and my plane is taking off in three hours. So, I'm putting you in my bag, and I'm coming back after I arrive home and say hi to Auntie Mauve._

xx


	3. Night Thoughts (25th of June)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is beck's notebook. it belongs to Street Flowers of May, n°5. if you find this book by any means, please contact 0953718692.
> 
> ginger was here x
> 
> this girl here, she's mean and stole my sandwich.
> 
> and her heterosexuality ;)
> 
> told you guys she's mean

_I need to write down something astonishing. I hopped onto my plane, travelled to Gloucestershire (known for having the prettiest villages in the UK) just in time for my granny to come and pick me up (she had just parked, so she wouldn't have to pay a fortune for the parking bill) and carried a box of Cinnamon Roll Poptarts in her bag for me when I met her. Until I saw the green pasture and the rustic village houses, I carried a heavy and rainy mood, feeling sad that my following gatherings with Mia for the rest of the summer (my best friend) would include a screen in between us. Anyways, when i finally arrived at Golden Mays, the small and almost unpopulated village, granny dropped me off at Mauve's to say hello while she went home to set up the table for dinner._

_What I didn't expect at all was that when I opened the gate and mourned how tired I was from my trip, making my way through the tall grass and closing the running tap of the outdoor sink (which was already too old to keep functioning, with an additional tube to stop the water from spraying all over the place), was that the moment I crossed the main entrance, two girls I had never seen in my life before (barefoot and greedy-looking) were chewing each other's faces off in Auntie Mauve's kitchen. Chewing. Their. Damnit. Faces. Off._

_I hope tomorrow I realize all of this has been a spicy dream to haunt me. There can be no way Auntie Mauve has moved away, or gone just like that. When granny asked, I lied and told her she was great, and that this year the peaches were juicier._


	4. 26th of June

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is beck's notebook. it belongs to Street Flowers of May, n°5. if you find this book by any means, please contact 0953718692.
> 
> ginger was here x
> 
> this girl here, she's mean and stole my sandwich.
> 
> and her heterosexuality ;)
> 
> told you guys she's mean

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh, wait no. Not again._

_Hello, unlikely reader. I'm sorry that you ended up picking this book over a worthy one. I'll do my best to reach your literary expectancy, and give you as detailed information about my boring adventures as much as I can. The only thing that's wrong is the following: I can't, I just can't, find the courage to go back to Mauve's. My heart stops whenever I look in direction to her garden from my window (me and my granny live on top of Mauve's, long story), and fail to breathe when I realise granny hasn't gone to visit her friend herself yet. I was having my usual fried eggs with fresh home-cooked beans from granny, glancing over the window every now and then, expecting Auntie Mauve to yell my name in that adorably heavy voice of hers, telling me that she didn't have a granddaughter and that she was going to kick off some asses off her home if she ever saw strangers hanging around in her kitchen and making out like they didn't have any strawberry harvesting to do. I craved for that last sentence to turn into reality._

_Hang on, granny's calling me. She's telling me to go and check over Mauve's arrival. Things are getting weird, so let me sort this out._

_Update:_

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Guess what. Guess what. I went down to check on Mauve's, heart pounding inside my chest, pan in hand, wringer over my head, and dignity in its place when I suddenly ran into the shortcut brownish headed girl looking at me like I was wearing two heads. Like, it was totally mind-blowing. Can you believe it? I had been technically tip-toeing to avoid her, being cautious on the fact that there were strangers in Mauve's household (and didn't have the balls to warn granny about it as she was already too caught up in her sickness to worry about calling the cops), yet I bumped into her. Mauve wasn't there. Instead, this girl and her other accomplice had conquered the house to theirselves and were going to have each other's spit for dinner for the rest of the summer. I could sense that hunger in their mouths when they ate each other off. They were hungry. If I didn't know that same-sex attraction existed, I would have thought they had some type of emotional dependency on each other to the point of getting physical. Not that I cared though._

_I asked what was wrong. The girl stared at me, kept staring, like she was trying to understand me. The same bored and pitiful expression awaited on her face as I felt like I was going to melt of fear. The wringer over my head started to feel hot, the metal about to leak over my hair (at least, that's what it felt like). The girl, instead, walked in my direction and I could only freeze in my spot, watching the unattended strawberries and cucumbers pray to the sun for whatever reason. The plants needed some watering, I observed, while paying special attention to the flow of water from the wall right beside me. The house was still old and had the same old painting. The flower themed porch was starting to lose colour, but still kept some vitality from the good old days, while the bench had definitely turned from a recently painted green to a sad and pale juniper. The ground below me gave a certain nostalgia, the creaks and irregularities from the ground bringing back memories from a naive and creative Beck that approached the bumpy ground to practice "dangerous" roller-skating._

_Then the girl smiled genuinely. Like, in a really nice way that makes you feel welcome in a new home. With an "everything's going to be okay" voice, she asked me why was I arming myself and who was the one causing trouble around._

_I asked with a wobbly voice who she was. A few seconds went by while the girl bit her lip, stopping a smile from spreading all over her face and laughing at the situation. I took my time to decipher the curious shine in her eyes; she didn't seem mean, not at all. In fact, it was the type of stare that made you feel welcome, almost protected. It was a weird, nice feeling coming from the stranger that had scared me off the day before._

_Then she said that she was Mauve's granddaughter, and that they were expecting Mauve too. She had left for the city two days before to do paperwork, and wouldn't be back until afternoon. I almost died of relief when I heard this, finally relaxing and throwing the wringer off my head, letting it make a "clang!" sound as it touched the hard ground. Then I finally saw the girl with my own wide eyes, and almost fell off my feet._

_She looked so trustable and harmless from up close. Her eyes, a mixture of green and blue, observed me with a mix of curiosity and warmth while I wondered. Wondered why she was here and not Mauve, taking upon the house of my childhood to replace the fun vibe with girl kisses and a rebellious energy floating everywhere._

_Everywhere._

_So I finally put the wringer in her hands, wished her a dry "good day" without bothering about replying to her stupid question and finally left the traumatic place._

_I didn't see Mauve in the afternoon. Not at four o'clock and neither when I was eating my bowl of homegrown cherries at six._

_Granny's calling me. I'm probably going to go and feed the chickens we share with Mauve. Because again, everything we have, we share it with Mauve. I hope I don't get to see that girl again._


End file.
